The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of walnut tree Juglans regia which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98FREDRICK,xe2x80x99 and more particularly to such a walnut tree which has a harvest date approximately one week later than the walnut tree variety xe2x80x98Paynexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and which further produces a nut which is ovate in shape and which has a relatively smooth surface texture and light colored shell, and which is suitable for in-shell use.
It has long been recognized as desirable to provide walnut trees bearing crops which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment and which are later in time relative to other well known and commercially acceptable varieties. The present variety, xe2x80x98FREDRICKxe2x80x99 produces a nut, which is similar, in some respects, to common walnut tree varieties such as xe2x80x98Paynexe2x80x99 (unpatented); xe2x80x98Chandlerxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,388) and xe2x80x98Hartleyxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The tree of the present variety is noteworthy inasmuch as the variety xe2x80x98FREDRICKxe2x80x99 produces a heavy crop which is considered to be greater than or equal than that produced by the walnut tree xe2x80x98Paynexe2x80x99 at the same geographical location. Still further, the present variety of walnut tree matures for harvesting and shipment approximately September 14 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the vicinity of Stockton, Calif.
The present variety of walnut tree was discovered as an open pollinated seedling of the walnut cultivar xe2x80x98Paynexe2x80x99 (unpatented), and which was growing within the cultivated area of the inventor""s orchard which is located at 6000 North Cox Road, Linden, Calif. 95236. The inventor first discovered the novel walnut tree in a cultivated, existing mature walnut orchard which contained the walnut cultivars xe2x80x98Payne,xe2x80x99 xe2x80x98Hartley,xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Serrxe2x80x99 (all unpatented) during routine orchard operations in 1975. The inventor subsequently marked the new open pollinated seedling for subsequent observation.
After several seasons of observation, the first asexual reproduction of the newly discovered variety of walnut tree occurred in 1980 when the inventor removed wood from the open pollinated seedling and grafted it into xe2x80x98Paradoxxe2x80x99 (unpatented) root stock. This grafted root stock has been subsequently observed through several growing years, and the inventor has confirmed that the grafted tree has identical characteristics to that observed in the original open pollinated seedling.
The walnut tree xe2x80x98FREDRICKxe2x80x99 is characterized principally as to novelty by producing a relatively heavy yield nut crop which is ripe for harvesting and shipment about September 14th under the ecological conditions prevailing in Stockton, Calif. This date of harvesting is approximately one week after the walnut variety xe2x80x98Paynexe2x80x99 at the same geographical location. As compared to the nut produced by the xe2x80x98Paynexe2x80x99walnut tree, the present variety produces a nut which is larger in size. Further, the new variety appears more vigorous than the xe2x80x98Paynexe2x80x99 walnut tree at the same geographic location.